Existing smart apparatuss become lighter and thinner; sizes of screens of the smart apparatuss become larger, while volumes and thicknesses of the smart apparatuss become smaller. It is problematic to produce good speakers due to the increasingly thinner profiles and housings of the smart apparatuss. Generally, a certain space acting as an acoustic chamber (sound producing chamber) is needed for a built-in loudspeaker. When needing to achieve heavy bass effects, more space is needed for the acoustic chamber. Therefore, with the development of the smart apparatuss in a trend of lighter and thinner, the loudspeaking sounds have poor bass effects, and the acoustic quality is also poor.